Naruto, el gladiador
by Naruto elite covenant
Summary: En el final de una guerra Naruto es capturado por Kumogakure y convertido en un gladiador, ahora él se verá obligado a luchar para mantenerse vivo en lo que ahora es su nueva vida. UA shinobi/ violencia.


**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. Está inspirada en la película gladiador y la serie Spartacus. Esta historia contendrá temas fuertes de gore, violencia y lemon, abstenerse de leer personas sensibles.**

**Naruto, el gladiador **

**Capítulo 1: Como fue que comenzó todo**

Naruto estaba preocupado, se encontraba sellado en un pergamino transportado por un escuadrón ANBU de Kumogakure, era prisionero de una guerra que recién terminaba. Solo él tenía esa suerte.

Ya sabía más o menos su situación, dependiendo el país que te capture tu destino como prisionero de guerra depende básicamente de tu estatus social, tu estatus económico, tu importancia dentro de la aldea, si posees una línea de sangre o no y de tu sexo.

Más o menos funciona de este modo: sin importar nada lo primero que hacen si te capturan es sellar tus conductos de chakra, te amarran o encadenan para inmovilizarte, te colocan un genjutsu o te meten un químico, para inmovilizarte aún más y para poder interrogarte, si son muchos prisioneros shinobis irán matando a los menos útiles hasta que quede una cantidad manejable, una vez llegado a este punto y dependiendo de la gran aldea shinobi que te capture o a la que este afiliada las tropas que te capturan pasa lo siguiente:

Si fuiste capturado por ninjas de Iwagakure entonces te espera la esclavitud, sin importar tu estatus social o económico; si eres importante dentro de tu aldea o país de origen serás, igual que los otros, condenado a trabajos forzados hasta que negocien tu regreso o te intercambien por uno o varios prisioneros que forman parte de su pueblo, además de que cuidaran tus condiciones de vida y tu salud; si posees una línea de sangre, además de los trabajos forzados, te obligaran a tener hijos y los criaran shinobis de la aldea. Los trabajos varían conforme a la condición física, sexo y edad, y van desde tareas domésticas y estéticas hasta trabajos pesados en minas o en burdeles de todo tipo. Solo un pequeño porcentaje de los esclavos permanecen en la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas de manera permanente, la mayoría los rentan a terceros para cualquier tipo de trabajo que se necesite, es un ingreso extra a Iwagakure y por sus servicios los prisioneros solo reciben la cantidad justa de agua y de comida, viven en condiciones precarias y apenas existen servicios sociales.

Si fuiste capturado por ninjas de Kirigakure te espera una muerte lenta y dolorosa, a menos que tengas un estatus económico o social alto, o una línea de sangre tu destino será entrar a los "juegos de los prisioneros". Estos juegos son una serie de actividades de entrenamiento para los Genin de la aldea, en la cual te ponen en distintas situaciones, por ejemplo, te ponen a pelear contra los prisioneros y tienes que matarlos, los sueltan y tienes que cazarlos, etc. Si tu estatus económico y/o social es alto y no representas ningún tipo de amenaza piden un rescate, generalmente monetario, al país al que perteneces una vez terminado el conflicto, mientras te mantienen trabajando de manera forzada pero en buenas condiciones. Si tienes una línea de sangre entonces te encierran en una prisión especial y te ponen en plan de reproducción hasta que ya no te necesiten, luego te mandan a los "juegos de los prisioneros".

Si fuiste capturado por ninjas de Sunagakure te espera la muerte, a menos que tengas un estatus económico o social alto, o una línea de sangre. Los shinobis te mataran en un plazo no mayor a tres años y de distintas maneras que van desde la mera ejecución hasta marchas forzadas por el desierto. Si tu estatus económico y/o social es alto y no representas ningún tipo de amenaza piden un rescate, generalmente monetario, al país al que perteneces. Si tienes una línea de sangre te obligan a reproducirte, cuando ya no te necesitan te matan y estudian tu cuerpo. Aunque es posible que el Godaime Kazekage cambie un poco las prácticas y las haga similares a las de Konoha.

Si fuiste capturado por ninjas de Konohagakure entonces serás un prisionero en campos de prisioneros, sin importar nada te trataran como un aldeano del País del Fuego, te darán un trato digno hasta que el conflicto acabe y negocien tu libertad con el país de origen. La vida que llevan los prisioneros es dura (pues los tienen trabajando) pero aceptable (generalmente no los torturan ni los denigran de ninguna manera), a menos que causen problemas, en ese caso los castigos son severos y terminan en tortura o muerte. A los que tienen líneas de sangre nunca los liberan y cuando tienen hijos estos son educados como aldeanos de Konoha, el padre puede participar en su desarrollo si no le mete ideas raras en la cabeza.

Por último, si fuiste capturado por ninjas de Kumogakure entonces serás un gladiador, a menos que tengas un estatus económico o social alto, o una línea de sangre tu destino será morir en un combate en contra de otros gladiadores. Los gladiadores son combatientes que se matan en una "arena", que es cualquier espacio en el que haya un combate de gladiadores, los gladiadores pueden ser ninjas o soldados voluntarios que quieren hacerse famosos, delincuentes o prisioneros de guerra. Si tu estatus económico y/o social es alto y no representas ningún tipo de amenaza piden un rescate, generalmente monetario, al país al que perteneces una vez terminado el conflicto, mientras te tratan como un delincuente encerrado en una celda. Si tienes una línea de sangre entonces te encierran en una prisión especial y te ponen en plan de reproducción hasta que ya no te necesiten, luego te entrenan y te mandan a los combates de gladiadores.

Bueno, en estos momentos Naruto no era importante dentro de su aldea, pues ya no era un Jinchūriki, había dejado de serlo cuando cumplió los 16 años de edad, no tenía una posición social o económica alta, a pesar de tener amigos y conocidos que si la tenían y de ser importante para el Godaime Hokage, Kakashi Hatake. Y no tenía ninguna línea de sangre. Aun así quizá en uno o dos años lo dejarían libre, al menos eso esperaba él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El escuadrón ANBU saco el pergamino en el que estaba sellado Naruto, al liberarlo unos ninja confirmaron de quien se trataba.

- Entonces lo metemos en una celda de…- decía un ANBU cuando fue interrumpido.

- No, se ha decidido que participara como gladiador, de esa manera el Hokage se sentirá presionado y eventualmente podría llegar a ofrecer más de lo que actualmente se ve dispuesto a soltar- decía un ninja que parecía alguien importante y se encontraba cubierto con una capa.

- Eso solo si sobrevive lo suficiente, el tratado de paz entre Kumo y Konoha se podría demorar dos meses, como mínimo, en establecerse - dijo el ANBU.

- Nosotros lo vemos de esta manera: si sobrevive cobraremos mucho por él, y puede que no solo dinero, si muere será una perfecta venganza contra Konoha, es muy apreciado por personas muy importantes dentro de la aldea.- termino de decir el ninja misterioso dejando a Naruto con un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda.

- Como usted ordene- respondió el ANBU.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se encontraba encerrado en una especie de calabozo, eran celdas d metros, al parecer sus conductos de chakra seguían sellados, las paredes eran de un material que parecía roca, bastante húmedas, la única puerta tenía una reja arriba, con barrotes, y una puerta más pequeña en la parte de abajo, por el que apenas podría entrar una mano. En su habitación solo había un futón y una mesita pequeña.

Naruto sabía que se encontraba en las celdas de los gladiadores. En dichas celdas no entra nada de luz y están bastantes húmedas, de repente las puertas se abren:

- ¡Salgan de ahí gusanos, hora de ejercitarse!- se escuchó que decía alguien.

Naruto sale y observa alrededor de 20 personas, todas dirigiéndose al final del pasillo.

- Muy bien- dijo un sujeto con el uniforme oficial de los ninjas de Kumo, que consiste en un chaleco táctico oficial de la villa, compuesto por una gran pieza metálica blanca colocada a un lado del costado, unos pantalones negros más una camisa oscura en el interior.

- Están en una zona de entrenamiento- dijo el ninja- lucharan contra nuestros Genins para evaluar habilidades, una advertencia, si intentan matarlos serán castigados.

Naruto observo que se encontraba en una zona donde se vislumbraba un acantilado de un lado y una cara de la montaña del otro, las paredes eran muy verticales, desnudas de vegetación y con rocas bastante sueltas, vislumbro también 3 torres de vigilancia, el espacio en el que se encontraba es de aproximadamente 100 x 250 metros, rodeada de una cerca de madera de 5 metros de altura, no encontró un camino donde se pudiera acceder, no por lo menos sin uso de chakra.

Había en total 20 áreas de combates y unos 300 prisioneros que entrenarían para ser gladiadores, algunos parecían recién capturados, como él, otros parecían llevar mucho tiempo ahí, eso lo denotaba por el hecho de estar muy tranquilos y tener bastantes cicatrices, aunque bien podrían ser Jōnin recién capturados. Todos llevaban únicamente sandalias y pantalones de color negro.

Empezaron a pelear contra los Genin, al parecer elegían los combates de acuerdo al rango que tenían al ser capturados y la habilidad de sus Genins, había en ese momento bastantes Jōnin observando el desempeño, de lo que Naruto consideraba, sus alumnos. Lo primero que noto él es que a los Genin se les permitía usar chakra en su taijutsu, de ahí ya era una ventaja injusta para ellos, también noto que en casos especiales les permitían usar técnicas ninjas para mejorar su desempeño de taijutsu, algo que ellos no podían hacer al tener sus conductos de chakra sellados.

En un momento dado lo agarraron de un brazo, lo jalaron bruscamente y lo arrojaron dentro de una arena, enfrente tenía a una kunoichi de unos 13 o 14 años, pelo y ojos negros, tez de color café tostado, parecía muy serena, se puso en pose de lucha y él también hizo lo mismo.

Comenzó una batalla a puño limpio, pero debido a las desventajas, no tener chakra y estar mal alimentado y deshidratado, no pudo acertar ningún golpe a la Genin, ella en cambio acertaba por lo menos la mitad de sus golpes, pero debido a la condición física de Naruto y su resistencia, estos tuvieron poco efecto. Después de 20 minutos en los que la kunoichi solo salió cansada y con algunos arañazos y Naruto salió golpeado y con un par de chichones, uno de los ninjas agarro a Naruto.

- Hey, a este le falta nuestro "tratamiento especial"- dijo uno de los Jōnin presentes.

Naruto no entendió a que se referían, un ninja se acercó y le reviso las manos, cuando noto algo que hasta ese momento había ignorado, todos los demás gladiadores tenían las manos y los dedos vendados.

- A ti te trajeron apenas ayer ¿verdad?- dijo uno de ellos poniendo una sonrisa un tanto diabólica- bueno que se le va a hacer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, no podía ni quería ser optimista, el "tratamiento especial" consiste en destruir los conductos de chakra y algunos nervios de los dedos, esto con la finalidad de inutilizar las posiciones de manos de manera permanente. Para un ninja no poder enfocar chakra utilizando posiciones de manos significaba perder el acceso, como mínimo, al 60% de los jutsus que domines. Eso sin mencionar que técnicas que necesiten del uso de la mano completa pueden verse seriamente limitadas o incluso hasta inutilizables. Las técnicas favoritas e insignias de Naruto eran el Rasengan y el Jutsu multiclones de sombra; con lo que le habían hecho, aunque lo liberaran y restablecieran el flujo de chakra por sus conductos de chakra él jamás volvería a realizar la segunda técnica, y posiblemente le costaría mucho trabajo hacer la primera, si es que lograba hacerla.

Quizá si Tsunade siguiera viva él podía llegar a tener la esperanza de que el daño causado no fuera permanente, pero sabía que Shizune no tenía la habilidad de reconstruir o trasplantar conductos de chakra y a su compañera Sakura le faltaba experiencia para hacer una operación así de delicada. Le gustara o no, su carrera ninja había sido truncada, por lo menos de manera temporal.

Apagaron las antorchas de los pasillos, mientras por su mente cruzaba la idea de que tal vez ni siquiera volvería a ver a Konoha otra vez, tal vez moriría en esa oscura, fría y húmeda celda o en una arena, peleando para la diversión de aquellos que tuvieran suficiente dinero para pagar y verlo morir o matando a alguien.

Así paso el segundo día como prisionero de guerra, el segundo día de su nueva vida, una que era aún más peligrosa y corta que la vida de un shinobi.


End file.
